Beauty and The Beast (Bleach Adaption)
by Mockingjay 3.75
Summary: An AU Bleach Story, set in Victorian Era, England. When a young maid becomes the new personal maid of a Archdukes son. She begins to fall in love. But what dark secret is the household hiding from the rest of the world. Truths will be revealed, friendships tested, bonds broken and love found. Welcome to Beauty and the Beast!
1. Chapter 1: The Beautiful Rose

**OKAY...so I've just re-watched Beauty and the Beast (despite how much I hate DISNEY) and I've just wanted to write a Bleach version of the story, despite how many there already...I would recommend La Belle et la Bete by Enelya87 (It inspired me to write this story as well, so random shout out!).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but if I did I would make AIZEN DEAD! And also bring back Grimmjow! Now on with the story.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: A Beautiful Rose_

_Victorian Era, England_

_Somewhere near London_

"Dear God!" A averaged-height, red-haired, wine-colored eyed girl screamed as another strong gust of wind blew up her cloak and her skirt as she walked through the woods along a supposed path that was barely visible.

"How much further until I reach that god forsaken place?" the girl thought to herself before shaking her head "no, I will get to that place no matter what! You are Rosetta Belle! A proud, strong, independent girl!" she chanted to herself before continuing on her way through the forest. As she did this, she looked around at her surroundings, she considered waiting for the storm to pass under one of the large trees but she thought better of it as she didn't know what could be hiding behind the giant trees.

Feeling her annoyance rise again, Rosetta quickened up her pace so she could leave the woods faster and get to her destination sooner. She was already running about three hours late. Her father and mother had asked her not to leave their village, but Rosetta was adamant on her decision and she said goodbye to her family and left on her merry way (just as her brother did all those years ago). After another hour of strange animal noises, strong gusts of winds, flashes of lightning and sounds of thunder, she saw a light at the end of the path and she sprinted towards it.

"Freedom!" Rosetta shouted in joy as she came into the clearing that the path opened up to. But she then noticed the tall stone walls and the large black iron gates, forged in such as beautifully elegant way. In the center of the gate was a large iron 'K' which was hidden against the black color of the gate. On either side of the gate stood two large stone columns and atop each of them did stand a large silver lion, which seemed to stare down the girl, daring her to enter and face her destiny.

Rosetta clutched at her cloak and took a few steps forward. However she was suddenly pulled backwards when someone grabbed her and turned her around by the back of her dress. Rosetta screamed but was silenced when her 'assailant' covered her mouth and she looked up to see who he or she was. "Grimmjow...?" she spoke and he grabbed her shoulders looked into her eyes and pulled her into a brief hug, before he knocked her head. "WHAT THE HELL are you doing here sister? Aren't you supposed too be working at the bakery back in Rosemary Village with our mother?!" Grimmjow questioned/yelled at Rosetta. Rosetta only looked at her older brother with one of her notable 'do NOT piss me off' faces and Grimmjow new to not push his sister away (because Rosetta could be quite stubborn) and opened up the gates leading to Rosetta's destination and then looked at Rosetta with a serious look "Welcome to the home of the Duke of Yorkshire and the Noble Family of Kurosaki".

As Rosetta walked towards the mansion, she began to feel rising feelings of discomfort and she glanced back her brother who had a serious and annoyed look on his face. She turned back to keep looking straight and she started to think about how the mansion would look, like a grand palace or an old Gothic, desecrated Castle but as soon as she saw the mansion she gasped in shock and awe along with her eyes that had widened in astonishment. The storm seemed to have stopped just so it could give Rosetta a few moments to take in the entire estate in its heavenly appearance. It contrasted with the gloomy entrance, behind the gates was a beautifully kept grounds and a white brick pathway, interrupted with an elegant Romanesque fountain in the middle, leading to what Rosetta saw as a piece of Heaven. The mansion itself was made up of pure white bricks only being defied by the grey Roman columns and in the center was a beautiful tower which, for a brief second, gleamed with all of its pride. The various windows to unknown rooms and hallways seemed to continue, quite far away from the main entrance, which was lead to by a wide staircase.

As the siblings got closer, the huge carefully crafted wooden doors were in their sight. One after the other they went up the stairs rather quickly and as they did so Rosetta studied the wooden carvings on the railing of the stairs with a great curiosity. In the growing darkness, it was quite difficult to tell, but they seemed to almost shine with gems. After Rosetta tried and failed to reach the high door knocker, a snarling dragon clutching a wide iron ring in its huge and terribly heavy jaws, Grimmjow asked her to move aside, straightened his uniform and himself up ad with a strong, stiff fist, banged against the door with some effort.

The siblings then stood and waited. And waited. And waited. And...

"Seriously! Are you FUCKING kidding me! I was strictly told that after the new servant arrived, you, that there would be someone to let us in once we arrived at the door! Grimmjow yelled before he walked up to the door, lifting his foot up to the door ready to kick it down if need be. Just as Grimmjow was about to break down the door, it suddenly opened and on the other side stood a tall man with black hair and grey eyes, dressed in a uniform that consists of black trousers, a six buttons tailcoat, and a grey vest. He also bore the Kurosaki crest on his shirt cuffs and tie. The man also bore a blank expression on his face as he looked down at Rosetta and Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow...who is this woman?" the man questioned Grimmjow, while turning his focus on Rosetta, who shifted nervously under his gaze. "She's my sister and the new maid you advertised for the Young Lord remember Byakuya?" Byakuya merely nodded as he allowed the two siblings into the mansion and Rosetta thanked him with a smile and once again Byakuya nodded as he took of her cloak. Rosetta took a look around, she was pretty sure she was in the grand foyer and it was definitely grand. She swore that she could practically see her reflection in the floor tiles.

"Oh! Byakuya-sama! Who's the adorable little girl I see!" came a loud, female voice who was coming closer, and closer and closer and...bang! The owner of said voice had rushed past both Byakuya and Grimmjow and had tackled Rosetta to the ground. Rosetta tried to look at the person who tackled her while trying not to suffocate since both her mouth and nose where being covered by said persons incredibly large chest...so it was a female. The woman had beautiful strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes with a beauty mark underneath the right side of her mouth. She was also wearing the standard maid uniform, so she obviously worked at the mansion as well.

"Rangiku Matsumoto, would you like to get of our new family member, because from mine and Grimmjow's perspective, you seem too be suffocating her" Byakuya told the blonde maid. Rangiku then immediately got off Rosetta and helped her up while apologizing to her as well.

Rosetta merely laughed it off and greeted Rangiku properly "it's a pleasure meet you miss Matsumoto" she said with a short curtsy. Rangiku frowned at what Rosetta said, making Rosetta feel as if she said something wrong. "Please don't call me Miss Matsumoto, it makes me feel seriously old" Rangiku huffed in fake annoyance.

"I apologize for that, if you don't mind can I ask you a question?" Rosetta asked and Rangiku nodded. "Are you one of the maids working here?" She asked with hope in a voice, even though they had just met, Rosetta quite liked Rangiku.

Rangiku smiled and responded "Why yes, yes I am!" and then the realization hit her and she turned to the red-haired girl and looked at her with a wide smile "so does that mean that you're the new maid working here starting today?"she questioned Rosetta, who then responded with a nod. Rangiku then started to jump around happily yelling "Yes! Yes! Yes!" only stopped by a pale hand grabbing her shoulder, the owner of said hand was a pale man, with black hair and cold green eyes wearing a similar outfit to Byakuya's the only difference being the fact that his vest was black. "What are you doing Matsumoto, if you wish to break every single glass with your incredibly loud screeches please take it outside" the man said quite stoically. Rangiku laughed awkwardly "sorry Ulquiorra-sama..." Ulquiorra merely nodded and then turned his attention to Rosetta and said "so is it true that you're the new maid?"

Rosetta simply nodded at this, "indeed sir".

"Good. I am Ulquiorra Cifer, you may call me Ulquiorra. I am the housekeeper here. I see you have already met our Butler, Byakuya Kuchiki." Byakuya snapped his heels together and gave Rosetta another short bow. "As well as our Head Maid Rangiku Matsumoto. But could you remind me what is your name, woman."

Rosetta remained silent as she felt Ulquiorra's cold green eyes boring into her soul and she fought the urge to lock herself in any room available. Understandingly, Grimmjow stepped forward and answered for his sister, "her name is Rosetta Belle, she is my younger sister" Ulquiorra nodded at Grimmjow and then ushered the others to return to their duties, thus only leaving himself and Rosetta in the foyer (much to Rosetta's discomfort).

"I suggest you come with me, I'll take you to the servants quarters so you can drop off your things and you can get changed into your uniform, after that I'll take you to get something to eat and then finally you'll go to see the master with Byakuya accompanying you" Ulquiorra spoke as he began walking up the main staircase leading up to the second story and urged Rosetta to follow him.

As they traveled through the hallways, Rosetta could hardly believe how much beauty and wealth, and maybe even some pride was found in every aspect of the home, making her feel a bit out-of-place. Finally, the pair reached the servants quarters. And it took no imagination to tell it wasn't as grand as the rest of the home, but it was sturdy and intriguing in its own right. No chance of any leaks or drafts in this place. Rosetta mused that no vermin would dare set foot in Ulquiorra-sama's immaculate province.

Ulquiorra soon led her to a door and opened it to show a small room illuminated with a candle on a side table. "Here you are, Miss Belle". The room had a small yet comfortable bed stood on the opposite wall of a marble dressing table with a mirror and a simple washstand stood next to a window overlooking the courtyard. To Rosetta it felt like she had been given the room meant for royalty and with shining eyes and a beautiful smile she turned to Ulquiorra, "Is this room really meant to be for me? Is it Ulquiorra-sama?"

Ulquiorra smiled slightly at the red-head, "yes, woman this is your new room and you seem too be satisfied with it, so I'll wait outside for you to change and then I'll take you to get something to eat, just as I said before". At this, Ulquiorra left the room and shut the door behind him and began to wait for the red-head change.

Rosetta began by unpacking her suitcase and putting all of her clothes in the dressing table draws, her shoes (2 pairs of flats and 1 pair of boots) next the washstand and her family photo on the side table. The red-head then proceeded to get undressed from her dress and then got into the maid uniform that was on her bed when she arrived. It was a simple enough uniform that consisted of a cerulean dress with matching buttons, and white pinafore with ruffles around the shoulders. Additionally, she decided to wear her brown, knee-high boots, and long, black stockings that are held up by a garter belt. She looked in the mirror and decided she looked decent and just as she was about to knock on the door, she hesitated, what were her parents thinking now? No doubt they where worried about her, both of them weren't too keen with her leaving the safety of **Rosemary Village (1), **especially her father - due to her second brothers death in London, England, 2 years earlier. And that Grimmjow never returned home after leaving to work for the Kurosaki Family in Yorkshire, in fact he only wrote to Rosetta and his mother. So when Rosetta told her parents that she was leaving home, her father was less than impressed with his daughter. But she shook off any feelings of guilt, both of her brothers and even her mother always told her to follow her dreams and ambitious, no matter what! So Rosetta packed up her suitcase and said goodbye to her old life, heading out towards the future. Now, with a new sense of determination, Rosetta knocked on the door and waited for Ulquiorra to open the door.

As soon as Ulquiorra opened the door to see a well, presented red-haired maid with a determined look on her face, he nearly smiled but he masqueraded this by merely nodding and ushered Rosetta to follow him to their next destination.

As soon as the pair reached the kitchen, an loud crash and bang was heard. Rosetta immediately ran in to see if any one was hurt, but what she saw was only a young man with red hair pulled into a tight pony-tail and interesting markings on his face (where exactly were his eyebrows?) getting hit by a petite, black-haired and purple-eyed girl. "Renji Abrai, Rukia Kuchiki...what the hell is going on here?" Ulquiorra half questioned half threatened the two servants after coming in straight after Rosetta. The girl, Rukia, looked up at the green eyed Housekeeper with an annoyed look pasted on her face "excuse me Ulquiorra, but this stupid idiot nearly burned down the house with his cooking!" The man, Renji, then with an annoyed look at Rukia spoke "well maybe, midget, if you didn't start coming at me with a knife, I wouldn't have accidentally set the fricken heat so fucking high!"

The pair then started to yell at eachother, while a very confused Rosetta and a slightly irritated Ulquiorra looked on. After about 5 minutes of the idiots yelling at each other saying that one was a blind fool and the other was a short little witch, Ulquiorra then proceeded to walkover to the bench, where there was a bowl of fruit and he tossed an apple at the stunned red-haired girl before he then turned to the bickering servants and kicked Renji in the balls and flicked Rukia's forehead, sending both of them flying into a wall.

Rosetta then waved goodbye to the now unconscious pair of servants and Ulquiorra as when Byakuya arrived to take Rosetta to see the Archduke, he merely sighed at the sight of the unconscious cook and his sister (the assistant cook) getting the sense knocked into them by Ulquiorra and just pushed the new maid straight out of the kitchen. "Um Byakuya...was the unconscious girl, Rukia, your younger sister?" Rosetta asked the butler, Byakuya simply muttered "yes" and continue striding up the stairs with Rosetta now having to slightly run to keep up.

As Rosetta and Byakuya continued up the stairs, Rosetta tried to imagine what the Archduke would be like, would he be a horrible and cold man like the last noble she met (the one that haunted her nightmares) or would he be a kind and considerate or perhaps he would be a mix of the two personas. It was all up to fate now as the pair reached what Rosetta assumed to be the master bedroom. Byakuya then knocked on the door quite hard and waited until he heard a loud voice say "come in". Byakuya then opened the door and allowed the red-head to enter the room first and then followed and closed the door behind him. Rosetta then finally got to see her employer. He looked around the age of 40, he was tall, muscular man with spiky black hair and brown eyes. He also possessed thin facial hair around his mouth and one on his cheeks. He was wearing the typical clothes of a noble, a black suit with a white ruffled shirt, perhaps the only difference was half-a-locket worn on chain.

Rosetta could feel herself shaking as she stared into her employers eyes, they looked like he was going to eat her up if she stared for too long and she lowered her gaze, when she did this the man started laughing a warm and hearty laugh which made Rosetta completely baffled. "You don't have too be terrified of me darling, I don't bite." The Lord said while he winked at the new maid which made her blush and he laughed even harder at her. "My name is Isshin Kurosaki, and you're our new family member if I'm not mistaken, Grimmjow's sister Rosetta correct?" Isshin asked the girl who nodded in response.

Isshin then walked closer to the girl, he wanted to get a better look at her as she was hiding behind a curtain of red-hair...he lifted her chin, much to Rosetta's surprise, and got a close look at her. She was definitely beautiful, appeared rather intelligent though he could tell she was hiding her own secrets behind her eyes. Isshin then dropped her chin and walked towards the door, he turned Byakuya and nodded before turning back towards Rosetta. "Miss Rosetta welcome to our aboard, I hope you enjoy working here" Isshin said with a grin. Rosetta's eyes widened in happiness and she bowed "thank you my lord, I'll enjoy working for you as your..." she started but was stopped by her Lord, "you aren't working as my personal maid...you're working for my son...weren't you aware of this?" Isshin half laughed, half questioned. Rosetta only shook her head with a shocked look on her face...her master had a son? She wasn't informed of this but it didn't matter, she was still happy too be here, so she turned to the Archduke and gave him her best smile "that's fine my Lord, I'm okay with that...am I going to meet him?"

At that very moment, a young man walked into the bedroom. Rosetta could only stare at him, he was...incredibly handsome, she could see his muscles through his white shirt and the tight black pants. His warm brown eyes gave her a sense of mystery and wonder and finally, his orange hair was beautiful...she wondered if he was ever teased about his hair, both her and Grimmjow often got teased for their strange hair colors. He then turned his focus on Rosetta and she stiffened, they stared at each other for about five minutes before he started to smile at her and she began to blush bright red before turning to Byakuya to stop looking at the handsome man. "Father ("Crap!" Rosetta thought), who is this woman?" the man asked Isshin. Isshin smiled at his son before answering "Ichigo, this is your new personal maid, Rosetta Belle" and then he turned to Rosetta "and Rosetta this is your new master" he finished speaking with a smile. He then turned to the clock and his eyes widened and he then turned to Ichigo, "Ichigo you should go now, she'll tend to you tomorrow" he spoke quietly to his son, who then in turn ran out of the room but before he did so, he grabbed Rosetta and whispered "_your name means beautiful rose doesn't it?" _Rosetta nodded and then he let go of her and whispered to her as he left the room "_see you tomorrow, beautiful rose, stay safe" _before disappearing.

Isshin simply nodded at Byakuya and said "Byakuya please take our new maid to her room, she'll need a goodnights rest" Byakuya then bowed to his master and then urged Rosetta to follow him to her room. Isshin waved goodbye to the girl and then sat down on his bed "_Is she the one that could..." he thought _before he was cut off my Ulquiorra calling him to dinner. Meanwhile, Byakuya took Rosetta to her bedroom and wished her a goodnight's sleep before leaving to tend to the other servants. After getting changed into a simple white nightgown, she sat at her dressing table brushing out her thick ruby-red hair until she tied it into a tight pony-tail. She smiled at her reflection before looking out the window to see a raging storm rampaging outside. She simply sighed but flinched when she thought she saw some sort of figure watching her but when lightning flashed and there was nothing there, she merely considered it to be just a trick of the light.

Rosetta lied down on the soft bed and pulled the covers over herself, slowly falling asleep as she though about her new life here at the Kurosaki Mansion. She finally fell asleep smiling as the stormed continued on outside.

Little did she know what she was actually getting herself into...

* * *

**And First chapter done! Wow that was so fucking long! This is an adaptian of Beauty and the Beast so there will be some similarities and differences through out! I hope you enjoyed and please follow, favorite and review this story! Would mean the world to me! **

**P. S Again thanks to ****Enelya87 for inspiring me with her story to write mine own version!**

******-Hasta La Vista! Mockingjay 3.75 (hopefully this story will be updated more often than my others!)**

******-Note: Rosemary Village is a reference from the Fairy Tail series!**


	2. Character Profiles (1)

**Name: Rosetta Belle**

**Names Meaning: Beautiful Rose**

**Age: 19**

**Gender: Female**

**Birthday: December 25th**

**Height: 161cm**

**Weight: 41kg**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Appearance: Rosetta is a young girl of 19 with long, scarlet hair and wine-colored eyes. She also has an artificial left eye made by Kisuke Urahara, which replaced the one she lost from a wolf attack when she was nine. She has a slender figure that Rukia and Orihime describe as amazing, and she has a c-cup breast size. She commonly wears the cerulean maid uniform of the Kurosaki Household. When she doesn't wear the maid uniform, she either wears a white dress and brown laced up boots or a long garnet-red and white flowered patterns dress with white heels.**

**Personality: Rosetta is generally a cheerful and rather comedic girl with her beloved smile. She is considered an intelligent person because she is highly perceptive and is quite capable with a rapier (due to training with her brothers and fathers). She exhibits a strong attachment to her new nakama, especially Orihime, Byakuya, Ulquiorra, Gin, Rangiku, Rukia and Renji who she refers to by their first name. However she can be quite fragile when it comes to her phobia of blood (a trauma that happened after Rosetta eye was damaged in an attack). However, Rosetta puts aside this fear to help Ichigo through his pain, and thus cures her own.**

**Occupation: Personal Maid of Earl Ichigo Kurosaki, Servant of The Kurosaki Family, Master Swordswoman**

**Relatives: Toga Yagari (Father) - reference to Vampire Knight, Cecilia Belle (Mother), Grimmjow Belle (Brother), Kaien Belle (Brother, deceased).**

**Relationships: Ichigo Kurosaki (Unknown...)**

* * *

**Name: Toga Belle nee Yagari **

**Meaning: Ten Fangs Night Harvest**

**Age: 39**

**Gender: Male**

**Birthday: November 12th**

**Height: 180 cm**

**Weight: 64 kg**

**Blood Type: A**

**Appearance: Yagari has a scar on the same side of his eyepatch whic ****over his right eye after he had lost it while saving Cecilia from a rapist. Yagari has long, wavy, blue-black hair, blue eyes and is often seen sporting a wide brimmed cowboy style hat with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Some of his other memorable features are his height and muscular build. Although he appears to be in his thirties, it is not confirmed to how old he really is. Yagari comes off as a tough and "scary" type yet he is seemingly popular with the younger women in the village (As some of the girls had asked him if he were single or had a girlfriend.)**

**Personality: Yagari comes across as a no nonsense gruff huntsman and subscribes to a tough attitude. H****e is realistic and not an unfair judge, but does not trust strangers any more than he has to. He expresses admiration for the Kurosaki's when they stand against the wrongs of other Nobles, though he warns them against becoming outcasts. He doesn't approve of Grimmjow's methods and reacts negatively to Grimmjow's implications of atonement for the sins of his family ancestors. Despite his gruff attitude, he has a good heart and loves his family. He is very professional as a hunter and methodically destroys beasts that are on his list. He will be merciless because he understands the harm that they can cause harm to civilians, and he knows that hesitating can cost him his life. He was ready to kill Ichigo if he showed signs of becoming a pure beast, but its obvious that he cares about his daughters friends and love and is glad that he didn't have to make that call. He is often annoyed by Grimmjow's idealistic goals and rough attitude, but he obviously respects and loves his first-born child. He fell in love with Cecilia at first glance and thus is another reason why he supported Rosetta's love of Ichigo.**

**Occupation: Beast Hunter, Huntsman and Tavern Owner.**

**Relatives: ****Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Father), Unnamed Mother, Unnamed Mother-in-Law, UnnamedFather-in-Law, Cecilia Belle (Wife), Jugram Haschwalth Belle (Brother-in-Law), Grimmjow Belle (Son), Rosetta Belle (Daughter) and Kaien Belle (Son, Deceased).**

**Relationships: ****Cecilia Belle (Wife)**

* * *

**Name: Cecilia Belle**

**Meaning: Beautiful Blind**

**Age: 37**

**Gender: Female**

**Birthday: 23rd June**

**Height: 168 cm**

**Weight: 45 kg**

**Blood Type: O**

**Appearance: Cecilia possesses the typical ethereal beauty of most Noble Families. She is the splitting image of her daughter, Rosetta, as she had the same eyes and long red hair, typical of a Belle, though her hair is curlier and messier than her daughter's. Her hair is also richer, darker brown than Rosetta's.**

**Personality: ****Cecilia is a cheerful and strong woman, who always puts her family first. She is mischievous and playful and enjoyed teasing Isshin. Even though Cecilia and Rosetta have the same appearance, they have very different personalities. Cecilia is blunt, easily irritated by Yagari and sometimes loud and fierce when she loses her temper. She is very passionate about things that matter to her as she vehemently objected to the peasant's plan to kill all the Nobles, declaring that Nobles (such as herself) were not all bad. She is described by Haschwalth as like the very blaze of the sun.**

**Occupation: Former Viscountess of England, Baker. **

**Relatives: Unnamed Mother and Father, Jugram Haschwalth Belle (Brother), ****Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Father-in-Law), Toga Yagari (Husband), Rosetta Belle (Daughter), Grimmjow Belle (Son) and Kaien Belle (Son, Deceased).**

**Relationships: Toga Yagari (Husband)**


End file.
